


Wake Me Up and Wear Me Out

by xmyp



Category: SS501
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyujong wakes up from a dream and then needs some help getting over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up and Wear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/AN: Belated birthday present for a friend.

Kyujong awakes in a cold sweat, chills running through his overheated body. He’s rock hard and still seeing flashes of the dream he just had. He rolls onto his back, his hand reaching under his boxers to stroke himself. He moans softly, flinging an arm over his face, eyes closed tightly as visions of Youngsaeng above him fill his thoughts, the older male straddling his waist, his head thrown back and a hand wandering down his body.

Before he knows it, the bed shifts beside him and there’s heat along his side. He removes the arm from his face as long fingers roam over his bare chest, playing with his nipples before continuing south. He bites his lip against a groan as the hand cups him through his underwear, the friction from the cloth almost suffocating in the most amazing way. 

One of his arms sneaks under Youngsaeng's head while the other wraps around his waist, pulling him closer before moving down. His hands push at Saeng’s boxers until they are low enough for the other man to kick off. He pulls away long enough to take off his own underwear that the older had at some point managed to pull down to his knees.

Their tongues play teasingly, tangling together, their noses brushing as they try to delve deeper into each other’s mouths. Kyujong’s hand drops to Youngsaeng’s thigh, pulling it up and over his hip. Their erections brush for a split second, pulling gasps from both of them. Youngsaeng pushes into him with his hips, their arousals slipping together blissfully. The elder reaches between them, wrapping his hand around both of them. Kyujong breaks away from the kiss, his head rolling back with a groan as the hand pumps them, gripping them tightly. Wet lips land on his throat, kissing and sucking wherever they can make purchase.

He pulls against Youngsaeng’s waist until the older man pushes him onto his back, rolling on top of him and straddling his hips. Kyujong reaches for the night stand, yanking the drawer open and pulling out lube. Youngsaeng pulls away from the kiss that had become sloppy to let Kyujong coat his fingers with the slick liquid. Kyujong slides the palms of his hands over Youngsaeng’s ass, his fingers dipping between the curves of cheeks and spreading them open. 

Youngsaeng moans and arches his back as a wet finger presses into him. He grips Kyujong’s shoulders to support himself as the finger works in and out of him quickly, soon joined by a second and then third digit. Kyujong pumps the fingers into the tight entrance, twisting and caressing until the other is pushing his hips down onto his hand. A soft whine from Youngsaeng signals that he’s growing impatient and Kyujong is quick to react, withdrawing his fingers, shifting Saeng onto his stomach and crawling to straddle his legs. 

He pulls the other back onto his knees, and then coats his leaking cock with lube. He bends down to lay a sweet kiss at the nape of the Youngsaeng’s neck, enjoying the shiver it sends down the older boy’s spine. Positioning himself, he takes his time pushing into the tight heat, his fingernails digging into the expanse of back before him, pulling a hiss from his lover’s lips. 

Youngsaeng grips the sheets tightly, each drag of Kyujong’s thick cock bringing a mix of pleasure and pain. A mantra of praises falls from the younger boy’s lips, his pace quickening slightly with each snap of his hips. Kyu’s eyes close in bliss, memories from the dream coming back to him as he thrusts into Youngsaeng, using his grasp on the other’s hips to pull him back into each push. Images of Saeng’s riding him flood his mind, the moans from the man below him in sync with the moans from his dream. One of his hands slips from a bony hip to a plump ass cheek, squeezing firmly before slapping it hard, a small whine escaping Youngsaeng’s lips as a hot stinging pain takes the place of Kyujong’s hand. 

Youngsaeng’s moans grow louder as he pumps his neglected cock, precome beading at the tip. Saeng feels nails drag down his back again, the sensation driving him crazy with pleasure. One particularly hard thrust into him brings him spiraling out of control, his hand slowing as he comes on the sheets beneath him. 

Kyujong feels the eminent approach of his orgasm, energy thrumming through him and heightening his senses. His head rolls back as the elder clamps around him and he feels so close. His pants and groans as he slams into the other harder and faster. Seconds later he pulls out, gripping his cock and pumping his release onto Youngsaeng’s backside. 

He leans down to lick a drop that landed at the small of Saeng’s back, sending shivers down the other’s spine. They collapse into a messy heap, limbs tangled and breathing labored. Their arms wrap around each other instinctively, sweat drenched skin sliding against sweat drenched skin. 

Kyujong leans close enough to brush his lips against a wet forehead, Youngsaeng reciprocating with a kiss to his chest. 

One whispers to the other to go back to sleep, a reply of ‘you first’ follows. Content and sated, for now, they both drift off just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Comments are more than welcome! I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
